Deadly Assassin
by BCwugsey
Summary: All Lily needed was to complete one task, then she would get everything she's ever wanted: Become a Death Eater. It seemed easy enough, but she didn't anticipate the wits of Auror James Potter. James/Lily VERY AU! R/R
1. Teachers and Students

Disclaimer: I dont own ANYTHING

Chapter One:

Teachers and Students

"You are more than ready for this," he said, voice as icy as ever. She stood there, looking at her reflection in the mirror as he stood behind her, his cold stare set on her.

She knew what she had to do and she was ready. She was born for this and she wanted nothing more than to make him proud. She wanted to show him that she was everything that he had hoped for and more.

"My dear," he slowly continued on, "if you complete the task, you know what will happen right?" She didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue. "And if you don't-"

"I know." She said in a low voice. She was fully aware that if she didn't do as she was told, he would not just kill her, but torture her until she was begging for death. He had been training her for a moment like this for over eighteen years and she was finally about to bring honor to her masters name. Her gaze in the mirror dropped down to her wrist. She knew that after tonight, it would be covered by the Dark Mark, and she would finally have the respect that she deserved.

She examined herself in the mirror. She was a very petite girl, standing at a little over 5 feet tall. She was dressed in all black, her hair was back in a slick ponytail so not a strand covered her face, because that was the way he liked it. Her master was the only family she had ever known and he had been, in her opinion, decent. He was tough on her, but she knew he was just getting her ready for battle. He taught her just about everything he knew. She was well aware of the fact that she could successfully take on any Death Eater, and make them _beg_ for death. She had never actually killed anybody, but her master had told her that it was the greatest rush in the world and she wanted nothing more than to _feel_ that rush. Her gaze fastened on the man towering behind her and stayed there for what seemed like hours before he spoke again.

"Do you feel like you are ready?" He said expectedly. She knew what her answer had to be. Had she said no, he would tell her that she was useless and would instantly throw some sort of curse on her that she wasn't allowed to defend. She was taught to never, under any circumstances, raise her wand at him, and she never has.

"Yes. I wanted this moment to come ever since you started training me. I…" she started, her eyes hard, showing no visible emotion. "I won't let you down. I know a lot is riding on my performance tonight. You have trained me well and I want nothing more than to help rid the world of.. _unworthy _people." He seemed at ease with her response. He put a hand on her shoulder. His touch wasn't a cold one, nor was it loving, just a touch.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Shall I go over the plan again?" Before she even so much as nodded, he continued on, telling her what needed to be done. She didn't, however, pay attention because she knew 'the plan'. She knew it so well that she could recite it in her sleep. Instead, she focused on the hand that was resting lazily on her shoulder. What did that touch mean? Was it love? No, it couldn't be love. He had told her that it didn't exist, and she believed everything he said. He was still talking, but had no idea that she wasn't paying any attention to him. She tuned in just as he was finishing.

"… Do not duel anybody else, only your target. Find him, kill him, and get out of there. Whatever you do, you _must_ kill him." There was no plan B. There was only one plan and she knew that Azkaban was probably a better and safer place for her than coming back to him with her duty unfulfilled.

"And if anybody gets in my way?" He look at her dumfounded, realizing that she had just been dazing off.

"Have you not been paying attention to _the plan_?" he said, accentuating the last two words. His voice was slightly louder than before and she could sense the anger without even looking into his cold, bleak eyes. "Simply kill them. Don't waste any dueling on anybody else. I'm warning you, if you don't do everything according to plan I will-"

"I know." She said shortly, eyes on the ground.

"Don't be scared. They will be able to sense it. _He_ will be able to sense it and we cannot have that now can we?"

"No." There was a quiet knock at the door, followed by the entrance of one of the Death Eaters. She recognized him as a man named Mercer, a coward who probably only joined her masters side in hopes of escaping a horrid death. They had crossed paths a few times, and she was sure that he would _never_ mess with her again after what she did with him. Everytime she saw him, he wittingly avoided all contact with her.

"My Lord, we are ready. Everything is set and is going according to plan. We should be able to take off in a half hours time." Mercer's eyes jumped between the two people in the room, fear embedded within them.

"Do the others know?" she heard her master ask.

"Yes. Everybody is at their posts and ready for departure."

"Good, very good. Leave us be Mercer." Without even a second glance at either of them, Mercer was out the door. "Are you clear with the plan _now_," her master stated coldly, anger still present in his tone. She simply nodded. "Good. Now get yourself ready." He was walking to leave her chamber, but turned right before he reached the door. "I know you can do this. Just remember to get back here safely _after_ the task is completed. Do not wait for anybody else. You are of great value to me." He lingered for a moment, making soft (or as soft as his cold eyes could get) eye contact as to tell her that he was sincere in saying this.

When he finally left, she returned her gaze into the mirror. She was ready. She knew it and there was no room for failure, not with her master. Make one mistake and your as good as dead. She had to make him proud. The completion of her task would take her master one step closer to domination and power. 'Eliminate the Enemy' is what her master always told her and that was what she had to do. Those muggle and mudblood lovers were standing in her masters way and she vowed to eliminate all of them, because that would make him proud. With one last glace in the mirror, she turned to leave her chamber. She knew that in a few hours time, she would be an official Death Eater, and she wanted nothing more than just that.

"Is everyone aware as to where we will be Apparating to?" she heard Vince Lennox, one of the Head Death Eaters, call out. There was about thirty-five people going on this operation, but she knew that of all thirty-five people, she had one of the most important missions. "We will be leaving in five minutes time."

"Everybody be sure to stay to his or her _own_ assignment," came the voice of her master. She did not miss the glance he sent her. Just as she was about to Apparate, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with the man who had raised her ever since she was an infant. "Remember what I said earlier," he said, and she knew exactly what he was referring to. Death was in her future if she didn't complete the task he had set for her. "This man is showing very promising qualities as a potential threat to me. You are ready. I wouldn't send you out there if you weren't."

"I _will_ kill him. My Lord, I vow to make all of those muggle lovers sorry for even as much as _thinking_ of defying and speaking against you." She said this with complete confidence, and she saw in his facial expressions that he believed her.

"That's what I like to hear. You know how great of an asset you are to me?" She nodded and let a barely-visible smile dance across her lips. He told her that all of the time, and she liked to hear it. "Make sure to get back here _after_ your task is completed. Now go before you're late." She stepped a couple steps away, held up her wand, and thought of her destination. "And Lily," she turned around at the sound of her name, "do not come back here without _killing_ _James Potter._"

………………………………...

Authors Note:

Ok so that's the first chapter. Its my first fanfic, so let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome. If I get any reviews I will continue this story :) Please Review so I can know what you guys think

P.S. Story Title might change.. I just have to think of a better one, and sorry if there is any grammatical or spelling errors


	2. Aurors and Assassins

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Chapter 2:

Aurors and Assassins

Lily looked back at her master one last time before Apparating. She couldn't let him down, and this was her one moment to prove to him that she was even worthy enough to be in his presence. Lily knew the importance of her performance, and killing this Potter boy would be her first of many. She respected the man that raised and taught her every skill she possessed. This task was like giving back something for everything he has done for her. She felt the familiar tug that came with Apparating before reaching her destination at the Forest of Elias, to be enveloped into darkness.

Lily couldn't make out anything, but she felt the presence of her soon to be fellow Death Eaters. She realized that in a few hours time, she would be considered one of them, considered an equal. Lily had been around most of these people for virtually all of her life but still they seem to make snide remarks to her, probably because of her place in their Lords graces. Surely, they knew as well as she did, that whenever she was an 'official' Death Eater, she would instantly take the places of those who had work practically their whole lives to be highly ranked in their society. They couldn't curse her, because they knew the consequences would be drastic so most of them settled for making remarks when Lord Voldemort wasn't around. She took her place in their formation, and waited for the Aurors to arrive.

"If anything is to go… _unfortunate _for you, I am to finish off Potter," she heard the Death Eater to her left say to her. She didn't even need to see his face to know the voice of Lucius Malfoy. He said this with a hint of joy in his voice, and she was sure that he wanted her to fail because if she did, he would climb his way up their society ladder.

"I don't think that will be necessary Lucius. Potter is already as good as dead."

"We will see."

"That you will. And when I start leading missions after tonight, I just might allow you to clean up the bodies of the dead mudbloods and muggles."

He didn't say anything because he knew that if Lily succeeded, she would surely be running missions in due time. A lot was riding on the outcome of tonight, and many of the Death Eaters were secretly hoping for Lily's failure. They were openly jealous that she had been trained first-hand by Lord Voldemort. They saw absolutely nothing special about the girl and hadn't a clue why he chose _her._

"What took you so long? The Aurors should be here any minute now and you _must_ be prepared," came the voice of the person to the right of her. It was the voice one of the few Death Eaters that she actually talked to.

"Just getting some last minute words of encouragement from our Lord. How many of them do you think there will be Severus? Aurors, I mean."

"We are anticipating at least thirty. Maybe more. We are not sure exactly."

"And this James Potter will definitely be here?"

"Yes. That we are sure of," Severus Snape said before turning to her. " Lily listen to me. I.. I know you are an extraordinary dueler but just be careful. I went to school with Potter and, as much as I don't want to admit it, he is a damn good wizard," his voice was full of an emotion that Lily had seldom heard. She couldn't see his face, given the darkness and his mask, but she could feel he was concerned for her. "Focus _only_ on Potter. He is your only concern. Kill him then _get out of here_."

"I know my task Severus. And I don't fear _anything_ or _anyone_. Potter isn't half the dueler that I am. He is trained to throw spells that stun his opponents. I am trained to throw spells that _kill_ mine. That's the difference: he's an Auror, I'm an _Assassin_." Her eyes were stern and fixed on him, though she knew he wouldn't be able to see. Did everybody bet on her failure? She expected someone like Lucius to doubt her but her own Master and Severus?

"Just be careful." He didn't continue as she expected him to. His gaze turned to the front like all the other Death Eaters, prepared for battle. Nobody uttered a single word, as they were trained not to. They just waited for their adversaries. To Lily, all the other the Aurors were not the enemy, but mere faces in the crowd. She wasn't to worry about them, and that was made clear to her on many occasions. To Lily, only James Potter was the enemy. He was her prey.

In truth, Lily was nervous. She hadn't a clue what was going to happen. All she was told was to stick to her plan, but what was she to do if the plan failed? Her Master had told her not to go back without killing James Potter, but what if he got away? Where was she to go? The answer was simple and she knew it. Either her Master would kill her or torture her into oblivion, a fate, in her opinion, that was worse than death. 'Don't think about it,' she kept repeating to herself, 'I _will_ kill Potter.'

"When are they going to get here?" Lily whispered to Severus breaking the silence that enveloped the group for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes.

"Whenever they get here I suppose," he said in a very monotone voice. "Somebody gave one of the Aurors a false tip that we were holding a meeting here at 7 o'clock but its nearly half pa-"

Severus was interrupted by the sounds of people Apparating. The Aurors didn't see the Death Eaters because they started looking around, some of them talking in hushed voices. Lily knew they weren't supposed to attack yet, because that was the plan and they were to stick to the plan _at all costs_, but she couldn't help noticing how… she couldn't quite find the right word for it. They were so.. unsuspecting of the danger that was entailed.

"Where are they? He said meeting started at seven and its only seven thirty! They cannot possibly be done yet.." Lily heard one of the men say. In a few minutes, many of their new 'visitors' were going to be dead. Almost instantly, a bright light shone, as Lily knew it would, catching the Aurors off guard, and the Death Eaters started their attack.

A few of them dropped dead instantly, and Lily laughed at how daft some of these "highly trained" Aurors were. She was taught to be on-guard at all times, and to never, not even for a second, let your defenses down. She turned all of her attention to the task at hand: find and kill James Potter.

She encountered a few of these Aurors that tried to duel with her, but Lily simply disarmed and stunned them with a wave of her wand, not even needing to utter the incantations out loud. She knew her master had told her to kill anybody who got in the way of her mission but she just couldn't. Her first kill _had_ to be James Potter. The others were nameless to her, just people with no class, but Potter meant something to her. She had been specifically assigned to kill him, and Lily knew she would only get that rush, that rush that she heard her Master talking about frequently, only by killing James Potter.

As she was searching for Potter, Lily took in the battle that was going on right before her eyes. It was much like the training that she endured for many years, but she noticed one distinct difference between the Aurors and the Death Eaters. Her clan was in it for themselves, and didn't worry about the safety for anybody else, but the Aurors helped one another. If there was somebody who needed help, the Aurors would sacrifice themselves for the safety of somebody else. The Death Eaters, however, were ruthless, and Lily loved it. Watching this battle made her want to become a Death Eater that much more, because she was ruthless, like her Master.

She knew James Potter by very detailed description and could point the man out anywhere, but with the battle raging on right before her eyes, she was having trouble finding Potter, who was said to have black hair, hazel eyes with glasses covering his face. Lily felt a curse hit her in the back, and very unexpectedly ended up on the ground.

"Shit," she cursed herself, for disobeying her master by being caught off-guard. It was hard to move, and she really just wanted to lay there until the pain subsided but she knew she couldn't.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" she heard this cocky Auror say. She really wanted to blow his brains out, but this man wasn't her priority, Potter was. He had this smirk on his face, and Lily was _not_ one to back down from a battle.

"With that curse? When did you learn that? Your first year of schooling? I thought your Auror trainer would have taught you something more effective, maybe something like this," she waved her wand and instantly the man was on the ground, squirming and gasping for breath. "Did I hurt you?" Lily said imitating his last words, "yes, I think I did." A few Aurors ran over to the nameless man, but she didn't stay to see, but started her search once again for Potter. There seemed to be at least fifty of Aurors, leaving the Death Eaters profusely outnumbered.

"Find him and get out of here!" she heard Severus yell while in a heated battle with one of the Aurors.

"I'm trying!" she yelled back while running and dodging curses left and right. Lily was starting to become frantic. Her auburn colored hair was becoming disheveled, and she knew if her Master had seen her like this, he would surely curse her. Lily turned around the curse the person throwing curses and be on her way, only to come face to face with _him_. "James Potter." He didn't even react to her knowing her name.

"You nearly killed my best friend!" Oh this was going to be fun..

"Maybe your _friend_ should have been better prepared for battle," she said in the same icy voice she often heard the Dark Lord use. They were ways away from the battlefield. How they got here, she didn't know. Potter was panting heavily, wand at the ready, but didn't throw any curses. She looked over the man she was ordered to kill. He was over a foot taller than her, maybe even more. His glasses were lopsided on his face, and he was covered in dirt and blood, probably his friends blood. "Afraid?" she whispered. He was up against a tree and she was only a few inches away from him.

"Of a little girl?" he whispered back, and Lily snapped. She kneed him in the groin, and he bellowed over in pain.

"Oh Potter, I was just going to kill you, but are a sexist _bastard_. Now I'm going to make you _beg_ for death," she got really close to him, her mouth at his ear. "This _little girl_ is angry now." She shouted a curse at him, but he blocked it, a little to easy for her liking.

"Just come with me so I don't have to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Crucio!" It hit him dead in the chest, and he was on the ground screaming.

"Stupefy!" he yelled after she took the curse off, which she blocked effortlessly. "Who.. who are y-you?" he said while trying to catch his breath. She laughed. It was a cold, eerie laugh, which surprised even herself. She could feel that rush, and it was the best feeling she has ever endured. In just a few seconds she would be a Death Eater. It was so close, she could see it, smell it, _taste it._ This man that was on the ground at her feet was going to get her everything she had ever wanted.

"Just say it," she whispered into his ear while he lay on the ground. "Say it and I'll do it. Say it. _Just say it._" But he didn't say anything. Potter was still breathing, and his eyes were open so she knew he heard him. "Fine. Get up and fight me like a _man._" He got up, wand ready for what was to come next. "Good boy. Your precious Dumbledore wouldn't want you to have such a pathetic death."

"Don't you _ever_ insult Dumbledore." She didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes. "Fine. We will do it your way then." He started throwing all kinds of curses, most of which she blocked. He was a fair dueler, as Severus had said earlier, but he was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Crucio!" she shouted and once again he was on the ground. "Just say it Potter. You want the torture to end don't you?" But still, he didn't say anything. "Too much pride for your own good. Your nothing Potter. You and the rest of the Order Members. You've lost. Face it."

"How did yo-"

"Fuck! Just _say it_." When he didn't say anything, Lily started throwing every dark curse her Master had taught her. She had never seen someone in so much pain, so why wouldn't he just say he wanted to die? He tried to defend himself, but she was just too quick for him.

"I'm not g-giving you th-that satisfaction," he said in a barely audible voice.

"It doesn't matter because regardless of the way I kill you, he will be proud." Lily knew he didn't know what she was talking about, but she still had to say it.

"Your nothing but a coward like the rest of his Death Eaters. You only joined Voldem-"

"You must be really _foolish _to say my Masters name," she said right before throwing a curse at him. 'Do it now' that voice in her head said. "And I'm not one of his Death Eaters, I'm his _Assassin. _Now, I am going to finish what he sent me to do once and for all," she said as he was on the ground, her foot on his chest as he was gasping for air. "I think I should say thank you before I kill you, because after tonight, I am going to exterminate muggles, mudbloods, and people like _you_." She stared into his eyes, but didn't see what she wanted to see. "Afraid?" she asked again.

"Of death? No. We all have to die one day, and at least I'm going to die fighting for something that I believe in. _Voldemort _doesn't give a shit about you, or any other Death Eaters. Your just his little _bitch_." This James Potter was really getting under her skin. Her Master had told her how he made people beg for death, and she wanted that. She wanted him to plea for life, but he just laid there, eyes locked on her, holding such conviction in his gaze.

"Avada Keda-!" Lily started, then everything went black.

………………………………...

Author's Note: Well here is Chapter two. Thank you for those who did review. They motivate me. There is really two ways I could go with this story, so I'm going to think it over. The next chapter may take about a week to get out.

This story is obviously Lily centered, but if you guys want a few chapters here and there dedicated to James pov let me know

Thanks for reading and please review!!


End file.
